1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background Information
Recently, because of their advantages such as a compact size, low power consumption, and light weight, light emitting devices used in liquid crystal panels, large displays, and so forth have had light emitting elements with emission wavelengths such as RGB installed in a single package.
However, the light from the various light emitting elements is emitted to the outside with specific distribution characteristics, so merely installed the various RGB light emitting elements may not afford adequate color mixing, leading to an uneven color balance, and this inevitably results in variance in the distribution of emission colors.
There have been various proposals in response to this, such as a method in which the opening width of the resin package is varied according to the type of light emitting element (such as Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-196637), or a method in which the inclination angle of a reflector plate is varied in a resin package on one side of a light emitting element (such as Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-285874).
However, variance in the distribution of emitted light colors has yet to reach a satisfactory level with any light emitting device. Also, in regard to the shape of the opening in the resin package that makes up the light emitting device, when the opening width is further reduced, or when the angle of the reflective plate is set to be close to 90°, when mold releasability suffers in the manufacture of the resin package, for example, causing mold releasability problems such as the unintended deformation, breakage, and so forth of the resin package, and it has been impossible to manufacture a light emitting device in which emission variance can be prevented accurately.